


The Damn Bagel Fic (Podfic)

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bagel AU, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yes it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any good bagel connoisseur can tell you that in the world of Thedosian baked goods, there are two major contenders for the title of Best Bagel out there.</p><p>Podfic, 25:29 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damn Bagel Fic (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Damn Bagel Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103044) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



> Feynite (author): Blame tumblr.
> 
> ruthmakesstuff (podficcer): This is one of my favourite fics, and it was an absolute joy to record. It's so fun and silly and great.
> 
> (Also, I know there's a slight change in quality partway through - that's on me, and I know it's there, so it's not your speakers flubbing out or anything.)


End file.
